


Ngibona ukukhanya kuwe

by santigold96



Series: Ukubheka Phambili [16]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:40:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24210742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Ukubheka Phambili [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725799





	Ngibona ukukhanya kuwe

IBrienne

UJaime wayengumfanekiso wokuboniswa okuhle njengoba bebuyela emakamelweni akhe, waze wafika kuye wamnikeza ingalo, kepha wenqaba ngoba wayengafuni abantu bababone kanjalo, futhi futhi, lokhu kwakungukuthi kakhulu ekuziphatheni komlingiswa kuye. Ekugcineni bafika emnyango wakhe, waluvula, walubamba ukuze alungene kuqala. Wayebheke ehlombe lakhe, ngaphambi kokuwela embundwini futhi avale umnyango ngemuva kwakhe.

"Ngiyacela uhlale phansi, ngidinga ukubheka isilonda sakho. Ngabe kuyalimaza?"

"Yebo kubuhlungu, bengivele ngicindezelwe insangu, kodwa ngiyakwazi ukuyicubungula. Kwenzekani, Jaime?" Igazi lase liqala ukuconsa kancane manje, futhi yize ayengalibona, wayeqiniseka impela ukuthi insangu isuke ijule kakhulu kunalokho ayekucabanga ekuqaleni.

"Ngabe usho ukuthini ukuthi uzikhiphe ungakayiboni kahle? Kulungile, sengimboziwe."

"Well ungangitshela okungenani ukuthi yini ekuhluphayo, kuqala?"

"Ngikhathazekile ukuthi ngeke ungidedele eduze kwakho uma sengikutshelile." Welula isandla sakhe ukuze amhlise ngobunono emphethweni wombhede wakhe, wabe esehamba eyolanda isitsha samanzi nephedi. Wagcobhoza isitebhisi emanzini, waqala wambamba entanyeni. UBrienne waqiniseka njengoba amanzi engena ngaphakathi kokusikiwe, kodwa yena wathula wangasho lutho. Waqhubeka enjalo isikhashana, esula isikhululi wabe esephinda futhi wasika.

"Usuqedile?" Wabuza, ekhungathekile. Wayebonga ngosizo lwakhe, kepha wayedinga ukwazi ukuthi yini lena ayeyitshele yona. Wabubula kakhulu wabeka eceleni isitsha samanzi, esoma izandla zakhe ngethawula.

"Kuyamiswa ukuphuma kwegazi. Angicabangi ukuthi kuzofanela ubone umuntu osebenza kabi, kepha yiba nesohlo." Waluma umlomo wakhe ngokukhathazeka, wabe esehlala eceleni kwakhe embhedeni, ngaphambi kokubonakala sengathi ushintsha umqondo futhi wasukuma wazobhekana naye. "Ngikhulumile nobaba," wakwazi ukusho.

"Hawu?" UBrienne ubuze, engaqiniseki ukuthi le ngxoxo iqonde kuphi nokuthi kufanele asukume yini noma cha.

"Bekukhulunywa ngamantombazane eStark. Ngiyasaba ukuthi nginezindaba ezimbi." Wavimbela amehlo akhe lapho ekhuluma. "USansa ... USansa uganwe umshado. KuTirion. No-Arya, yena, usindile, waphunyuka. Ngaleso sikhathi abulawa ngaso uNed Stark. Abakaze bambone kusukela manje, bacabanga ukuthi kungenzeka ukuthi ufile." UJaime waphinda wambheka ngamehlo, emncenga ukuba athule, kepha wahluleka ukubasiza ababethukuthele bethukuthele bemlandela.

"Wethembisile!" UBrienne wamemeza, wasukuma, wamshaya ebusweni ngesandla esishisiwe. Wazizwa embi ngaso leso sikhathi, kodwa wahluleka ukuxolisa ngoba wayedinwe kakhulu ngalesi simo. UJaime umane wema lapho, kungathi ulinde ukuthi abuye futhi amshaye. "Uthembisile. Bengicabanga ukuthi ngingakwethemba." Wahlebeza, wawela embhedeni.

Jaime

Ubuso bakhe bumsuka lapho emtshaya ngempama, kepha amagama akhe ayemzwisa ubuhlungu obukhulu. Wayeyiqonda kahle inhlungu ayenayo, wayixoxa nayo futhi, futhi wayezoyivumela ngenjabulo imshaye amahlandla ayikhulu uma izomenza azizwe engcono, kepha ingabe wayengabaza ukwethenjwa kwakhe? Lokho kubuhlungu.

"Ungangethemba, Brienne. Ngiyazi ukuthi ucabanga ukuthi ngingumfaki wesifungo, kodwa ngizama ukugcina izethembiso zami, ngikuthole ngokushesha nje lapho ngithola, lo bekungubaba kababa wami, hhayi owami. ubengenasandla kulokhu !. Wabona ukumamatheka okuncane kokunqamula izindebe zakhe okomzuzwana, futhi wazibuza ukuthi uthini okuhlekisayo, ngaphambi kokubona nokumomotheka kobuhlanya obukhulu. "Akunangxenye kulokhu. Bengingenangxenye kulokhu." Wahlala eceleni kwakhe phezu kombhede, futhi wasondela kakhulu emoyizela isandla. "Ngizokusiza ukukhipha uSansa, ngiyathembisa. Sizocabanga okuthile."

"Uxolo ngokukushaya ngempama." Wathula.

"Kulungile." Wambheka, wabona ukuthi uthule. "Ngiqonde ukuthi, bekungaba buhlungu ukube ngithintwe yindoda, kodwa njengoba unjalo nje wena ..." wahlehla, emqubuzela njengoba emgwaza kancane esiswini.

"Kodwa-ke kusho kanjani ukuthi sizomophula uSansa uma eseshade vele? Impela ngabe ubehlala noTirion, kanti nakanjani uzoba nonogada?"

"Ngikholwe, uTrion uzoba umncane kakhulu ezinkingeni zethu, kumkhipha enqabeni ezobe ekhohlisa. Kepha ungakhathazeki, ngizocabanga okuthile." Kukho konke ukuthembeka, uJaime wayengazi ukuthi uzokwenzenjani, kepha uBrienne wayengadingi ukwazi lokho. Wayebonakala eduduzekile ngamazwi akhe, futhi ngemuva kwenkinga ayesanda kuba nayo, wayefanelwe impumuzo encane. Waphenduka wanaka isandla ayevele amshaye ngaso, wabona ukuthi indwangu isiqala ukuhla. Uyithinte, ngendlela yokuthi 'ngingahle,' indlela, futhi wavuma ngekhanda. Wayicwebisisa ngokucophelela, futhi kwamjabulisa ukubona ukuthi isikhumba saphenduka umbala opinki, futhi wabukeka usalulama kahle. Wagijimisa iminwe yakhe phezu kwayo, ebhekisisa ubuso bakhe nganoma yisiphi uphawu lobuhlungu, kepha uma imzwisa ubuhlungu nokho wayengakhombisi. Isikhumba sasizizwa sithambile, futhi sasihluke kakhulu kunweminwe ebukekayo, ngakho-ke eqhubeka nokugijimisa iminwe yakhe emibuthanweni evilapha ebusweni.

"Jaime?" Wabuza ngemibuzo, washeshe wasusa isandla sakhe.

"Kubukeka kukuhle. Kuyelapha kahle. Kufanele kube kuhle. Konke ku-

"Zinhle?" Wangenelela ngokudlala, wabuyela kuye.

"Kuhle." Ukuqinisekisile.


End file.
